1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for improving throwing technique, in particular those comprising at least one body portion and at least one flexible portion configured so as to securely retain at least a portion of a user's arm in a desirable orientation.
2. Description of Related Art
Athletes often employ various training apparatuses and methods to improve the techniques with which they optimize their performance. Oftentimes, these techniques can be as important, if not more important, than any combination of strength, stamina, or talent possessed by a particular athlete. In other words, even assuming all other factors equal, an athlete of inferior strength and stamina may, by using a superior technique, outperform an athlete of superior conditioning and stamina who uses an inferior technique. Thus, superior athletic technique can be a determining factor in not only the future of the individual athletes but also the outcome of any given athletic event.
One area in which athletic technique may be important is that of throwing a ball or other projectile (e.g., javelins, hammers, shot puts, discuses, and the like). Especially so, in the context of throwing a ball such as, for example, a football or a baseball, not only must athletes use the correct shoulder and arm motion, they must also hold the ball with only their fingers and release the ball with an appropriate degree of elbow flexion and wrist pronation. Adverse effects of improper technique include, but are not limited to poor accuracy, lack of distance, poor rotation or spin on the ball, and a generally heightened risk of injury due to stress placed on the athlete's arm and shoulder muscles. Accordingly, a need exists for training apparatuses and methods that compensate for all of these considerations so as to enable an athlete to improve and ideally optimize his or her throwing technique.